A fastener used in assembly of an aircraft or the like is known. Such fastener is formed in generally a rod-like shape and sealing material (adhesive) is applied to a surface of the fastener. By applying such fastener to an object of multiple layers, the multiple layers are fastened together. A main wing portion of the aircraft made by being fastened by such fastener can prevent fuel leakage because of the sealing material. Such fastener is desired to be applied properly to the object to be fastened. Therefore, a fastener applying apparatus is desired to hold such fastener more properly.
A suction holding device which can securely hold a conveyed object having uneven surface such as a tile is disclosed in the patent literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication JP2006-334687A). In the device, a contact member for holding the conveyed object is an air-permeable and is able to deform inelastically according to a shape of outer surface of the conveyed object and stick to the outer surface when it is in contact with the outer surface.
A suction-type transfer method is disclosed in the patent literature 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication JP2005-263481A). With the method, it is possible to generate a negative pressure only at a required portion with which a conveyed object is contact. Therefore, a size of a negative pressure source can be reduced, and equipment costs and operating costs can be reduced. The method comprises sucking the conveyed object by utilizing a negative pressure, transferring the object to a predetermined place, and releasing the object by releasing the negative pressure. With the method, a plurality of suction sections, which have a plurality of suction cups at the end of the sections, respectively, are used. The method comprises contacting the conveyed object to some of the plurality of suction cups, sucking the object, transferring the object to the predetermined place, and releasing the negative pressure. With the method, the negative pressure is generated to only some suction cups of the plurality of suction cups, which are in contact with the object and are sticking to the object. On the other hand, the negative pressure is not generated to the other suction cups, which are not sticking to the object.